


A morning at the gym

by SidMjkGc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (sort of), Blood, Breathplay, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Hux likes pain, Kylo Ren is a trans guy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidMjkGc/pseuds/SidMjkGc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another kind of workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning at the gym

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this drawing](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/136627481213/how-about-trans-kylo-and-facesitting) made by Sinfullucifer and it hunted me down for days, always in the back of my mind. I had to do something, so I write a story about it. I hope you enjoy it.

Kylo couldn't remember how it started. His mind right now was focused on Hux's tongue, how he was sucking and lapping his dick.  
There had been a fight, Kylo was sure about it: there were always fights between them, verbal fights and physical fights. Most of the time, they started fighting over the tiniest stupid things, just to let the rage grow in their guts. Maybe Hux questioned his power, maybe Kylo said something about Hux's haughtiness, teasing each other just to feel the fire burning inside, the same fire that drives them crazy about the other.

Kylo was doing his ritual morning workout in the gym, which would explain why he was already shirtless when it all started. He remembered the little smirk on Hux's lips, he remembered himself punching that smirk, blood smearing out of his mouth, Hux's smirk widen and the tip of his tongue tasting the blood.   
“You seem pretty irritable in the morning” that smirk said.  
Another slap across his face, just to make him stop smiling. Then Hux was gripping frantically at his pants, yanking them away. At the same time Kylo was tearing off Hux's jacket, some buttons on the floor.  
“You know? This is a uniform jacket, it's not something that you destroy so easily-” Kylo pushed the General on the wall, so hard his head hit the wall and cut off his breath.

Before he could catch his breath, Kylo's mouth was sucking a bruise on Hux's cut lips, tasting the blood and lapping the little wound.  
And it began, like a dance, Hux's hands clasping at Kylo's hips, while Kylo was dragging Hux by his shoulders. Any time they found a wall, one would have pushed the other against it. Mouths crashing together, more with the intent to harm than to kiss, willing to mark what was theirs. Hux slid a hand inside Kylo's pants, brushing between his legs, curling his finger inside. The strange and arousing feeling of the little stitches on the gloves, scratching inside him, made him more wet.  
They were so busy sucking bruises on their necks and tearing away their clothes, they didn't realize they ended up on the other side of the gym: Kylo's hand on Hux's throat, Hux's gloved expert hand fingering Kylo's dick.  
Kylo opened one eye and saw a pile of gym mattress. With a smirk, he pushed Hux on it.

“Unf-” a small breath escape Hux's bruised lips. His knees had hit something solid and made him fall backwards, and only when his back hit the hard surface of the mattress he realized what was happening.  
For a moment he wished the surface was harder, but his vision was still blurry for the lack of air. He was trying to regain focus and air, when his eyes met with Kylo's.  
Kylo climbed on him, put his knees next to his head, determined to ride his face, he was watching Hux from above, a glint of dark power in his eyes. Hux did not need to be told twice. He raised his head, mouth open, then started to suck and lick as Kylo was commanding.  
Kylo sat more comfortably on his face, grabbing those perfect hair just to make a mess and make him angry. He definitely succeeded because Hux, in a moment of rage, began to suck even harder and to fuck him with his tongue.  
Little moans started to come out of Kylo's mouth, he let go the hair and just let his hands fell on his sides, completely overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Hux was working with his tongue, sucking and pushing his way inside as best as he could. He opened his eyes to look at Kylo, his moans muffled by the thighs beside his head. He tried to reach the little line of black hair on his navel, but his upper arms were stuck and his hands could only get as far as Kylo's hips. He then grabbed onto it, hold him in place, decided to leave bruises on his hips.  
The sensation of Hux's leather gloves squeezing his hip bones made him jerk a little, forcing him to change the angle.  
Hux seized the moment and changed his speed, working with all the mouth and the neck. 

“F-fuck! Fuck! Fu—uck!” came out Kylo's mouth as he began to rock on Hux's face.  
Kylo's hand went back on Hux's hair, a hard firm grip to keep in balance. The General's lips were sore, a reminder of the punch of before, his lack of breath was starting to burn his lungs, the only air he could breath in was muffled by Kylo's scent, the salty sweet taste mixed with his own blood in his mouth. His hands scratching Kylo's skin, a silent plea for _more_. On top of that, his own erection was aching inside his pants.

Hux could literally feel the other's climax, the inner muscles ring tighten in spasms and then relax around his tongue. He looked at Kylo's shut eyes when he came with some last jerks and his lips parted.  
Kylo opened his eyes and looked down trying to catch his breath and sat up to let Hux have some fresh air. It didn't last long, because with a smirk Kylo sat on Hux's chest cutting off his breathe again and blocking his arms.

“Look at you, look what a total mess you are” said Kylo at the sight of Hux's face: his hair was out of place, there were sweat and blood on his lips and chin, his entire face was red more than his hair. “You are beautiful like this, so wrecked” kept saying.  
“Let go of me” said Hux, voice still hoarse.  
Kylo shifted his weight and with one hand reached out to the other's man crotch, traced a finger along the shaft, just teasing.  
“Let go” repeated Hux with more anger in his voice than before, and tried to shake him off.  
Kylo clutched his dick and with a low voice said “Make me”.

Hux began to battle, growling a curse between his clenched teeth, trying to force Kylo up, but his weight was well balanced, trapping his arm and upper body. He sighed, trying not to think about the hand that was stroking his length through the fabric. Kylo laughed making fun of him and lost a little of his balance. Hux put to use this distraction to finally set an arm free enough to twist their positions, but his legs were still outside the pile of mattress and the little battle had moved him closer to the edge. Eventually he fell over, knees hitting the hard ground.  
Kylo took advantage of this and stood up to circle him.

“Look at you” he said bending toward him “You are so hard that your knees became weak. You have literally fell to the ground” said Kylo while kneeling behind him.  
“What do you think your men would say if they could see you like this?” just a whisper in his ear.

The mere thought made Hux ashamed and angry, how dare he speak to him in such a way? He tried to turn around and slap that pretty face, but Kylo was faster and grabbed both of his arms, a firm grip on the wrists. Years of training to become a Knight certainly made him strong.  
He kept his wrists in place in one hand and used the other to open Hux's pants and pull out his cock. A moan of relief escaped Hux's lips. 

“You know? I can feel your desire, I can read your thoughts” said Kylo pulling at the waistband.  
“Then, what are you waiting for?” replied the men under him.  
The Knight yanked down his pants, cupping his cheeks. He grabbed one, opening his ass, and began to touch lightly with a single finger. The other man was panting hard with anticipation, moaning at the touch teasing his hole. As soon as Kylo began to insert his finger, the moan became a groan of pain.

“Here, lick it” Kylo said putting his hand in front of the General's mouth.  
“Oh fuck off” he replied.  
“Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, not like _that_. You either lick it or I'll use my cum and your blood”  
“Fuck. Off.” Hux replied again.

Kylo ran his hand on the ginger's mouth to gain as much wetness as he could, but felt Hux smirking under his palm and had not enough time to avoid a bite.  
A low laugh came out from the General, but Kylo broke it by pushing all of his weight on the ginger's back. Hux was trapped: his chest was lean against the mattress, his hands behind his back and Kylo was pinning him there.  
Kylo reached his cock with the now wounded hand and started touching along the shaft, while pushing his groin against the ginger's ass.  
“You like it from behind, General?” said, smirking.  
“Shut up” a low whisper.  
“I can't hear you over the sound of you panting” the smirk widening.  
“I said: SHUT UP!” his chest trembled “Use your mouth in other manner, Ren” sounded almost like an order.

Kylo sank his teeth in his shoulder, the left hand tighten on the wrist, while the right hand began to move along the shaft, a little twist from time to time on the tip.  
Hux's body softened a little, so eventually Kylo let one of his wrists free. Hux put his free hand on Kylo's arm: he wasn't trying to stop him nor to guide him, but just to touch him, to feel the movement of his hand. A gentle touch with a gloved hand.  
“Harder” panted Hux pushing his left arm upper. It took a solid moment to Kylo to understand that he wasn't talking about the speed, but the hold.  
Kylo pulled his left arm up, pushed more weight on his body, changed the angle of his teeth now smeared with vivid blood, and kept moving in steady strokes his right hand, increasing the speed depending on Hux's moans.

Hux's lungs were burning, his shoulder felt like breaking from both the stinging bite and the grip on his arm, the mattress felt almost sharp on his chest, he felt pain all over his body. He bit his wounded lips in order to maintain some decency and concentrated on the rhythmic thrusts brushing his ass, the hand stroking his cock. A shiver have started to flow in his body, along the spine till his loins thrusting in Kylo's hand. He came with a muffled moan, with his eyes so shut he could see white stars floating around.

After a moment, Kylo let go his arm and Hux fell a little on his left side, sitting against the mattress pile. Kylo tried to stand up, but Hux's hand was firm on his wrist, a plea in his eyes not to go, not yet. Kylo sat, the back against the mattress.  
“You really are weak, General” said Kylo with a smirk.  
“Shut up, Ren” voice still hoarse from his orgasm. He pulled up his hand on Kylo's chest, traced one scar with a gloved finger, a soft smile on his face.  
“You need to put your shit together” said Kylo standing up and searching for his clothes.  
“I'm not taking order from you” a breath full of anger.  
“I mean it” replied Kylo, pants already on “Your men are coming at any moment” and started to walk out.

“Mine” thought Kylo with a smirk walking away.  
“Mine” thought Hux watching him walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and English is not my first language.  
> Thanks to anyone who have read this, and especially to my best friend who had to go through all of this for me and he didn't ask for it. I really appreciated.


End file.
